explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Revulsion
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-173 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Lisa Klink |director=Kenneth Biller |imdbref=tt0708963 |guests=Leland Orser as Dejaren |previous_production=Day of Honor |next_production=The Raven |episode=VGR S04E05 |airdate=1 October 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Nemesis (Overall) A Time to Stand |next_release=(VGR) The Raven (Overall) Rocks and Shoals |story_date(s)=51186.2 (2374) |previous_story=Nemesis |next_story= The Raven A Time to Stand }} =Summary= The crew is sitting in the mess hall for a celebration in honor of Tuvok, who is promoted to lieutenant commander. After the party Tom Paris catches up with B'Elanna Torres. The two haven't talked since the incident with the warp core three days ago, and Tom decides to make a move. B'Elanna confirms that she meant what she said when she confessed her love for him, and Tom accepts this with a kiss. Shortly after the party ends Voyager receives a distress call, sent by Dejaren — a hologram alone aboard a ship. His six flesh-and-blood crewmates have been killed and he requests assistance. The Doctor is eager to meet a fellow hologram and he and B'Elanna take off in a shuttle to meet the disabled ship. When they beam on board, all is quiet. Dejaren stalks them for a few moments while they try to establish what is wrong with the ship. When he comes face-to-face with the away team, he is nervous, suspicious, and distraught. Dejaren introduces himself as an "isomorph." He says his crew suddenly died of a virus and he doesn't know what to do next. B'Elanna gets to work trying to stabilize his matrix so he can stay visible. Meanwhile back on Voyager Harry Kim has been assigned to work with Seven of Nine. She correctly notes that he seems "apprehensive" at the prospect. Despite his wariness of her frightening Borg behavior, he seems to be developing a bit of a crush on her, and he finds working closely with her unsettling. They manage to get their work done, but they are interrupted when Seven cuts her hand on a piece of equipment. Tom Paris, who has recently been recruited as the Doctor's new assistant, mends the cut in sickbay. He notices that Harry is growing fond of her, and advises him to keep his distance. B'Elanna has some trouble with Dejaren, who is emotionally labile and unpredictable. One minute he giggles at her need to sustain herself by consuming food ("you nibble like a fish!"), and the next he unleashes an angry tirade about the disgust he feels toward "organics." B'Elanna excuses herself and catches up with the Doctor, insisting that they leave the ship and the disturbing hologram behind. The Doctor brushes her off, suggesting she be more patient with Dejaren, who is simply lonely and lacking in appropriate communication skills. B'Elanna doesn't buy it, and heads off to locate the hologram's main control center. As B'Elanna explores other decks of the ship, Dejaren accosts the Doctor and pours out his feelings. He has felt like a slave to the organics, who are weak and unsanitary and require ridiculous amounts of maintenance and hygiene just to stay functional. He has grown to hate them and is glad he has the ship to himself. He begs the Doctor to come with him and teach him how to use the ship and be free of organics forever. The Doctor starts to realize why B'Elanna is uncomfortable around this angst-ridden isomorph. B'Elanna finds the matrix controls. She also finds the bodies of the crew, who were not killed by a virus. They were violently murdered — by Dejaren himself. Before she can shut down the homicidal hologram he appears behind her and grabs her. He thrusts his hand into her body and grips her heart. Back on Voyager Harry is trying to get closer to Seven. He asks her out to the holodeck. She has textbook knowledge of human behavior and immediately understands that he is attempting to spark romantic interaction between them. Seven, who believes romance is irrelevant, suggests they proceed directly to copulation, and directs him to remove his clothes. Thoroughly unnerved, the embarrassed Harry retreats. While B'Elanna's Klingon physiological backups are keeping her alive despite Dejaren having perforated one of the ventricles of her heart, she is still in need of Voyager`s sickbay. She and the Doctor try to disable the crazed isomorph. He makes a grab for the Doctor's mobile emitter, but B'Elanna manages to jolt him with a high-voltage cable, which destabilizes his matrix for good. They hurry off the ship. Safely back in Voyager's sickbay, the Doctor patches up B'Elanna. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Chris Thomas on Saturday, December 05, 1998 - 8:00 am: When B'Elanna punches the hologram, it goes through him. But with other holograms, such as Worf fighting a computer-generated warrior, physical contact is made. This discrepecancy has cropped up a few other times, I'm sure. Just convenient to change the rules for sake of plot? Omer on Saturday, December 05, 1998 - 10:51 am: I think that the physical contact is optional. Richie Vest on Saturday, December 05, 1998 - 12:58 pm: I believe we learn in "Phage" that the doctor can change whether he is solid or not. Marten on Tuesday, January 19, 1999 - 9:41 pm: Yeah but the doc can't be half-transparant and half-solid, so *nit* he should've dropped the medicine bag he was carrying. Omer on Thursday, January 21, 1999 - 8:04 am: I think he probably can stay half holo and half real. # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:54 am: According to the dialogue this takes place three days after Day of Honor, so shouldn't it have been aired before Nemesis? Seniram 15:47, February 6, 2018 (UTC) Based on the stardates, the events depicted in Nemesis took place before this episode, and possibly between The Gift and Day of Honor # If the HD Isomorph's body was just a projection, then why did the cable remain stuck in his body? Jwb52z on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:10 pm: KAM, if it is a SOLID hologram that doesn't have control of its matrix as far as solidity goes, anything stuck in it will stay stuck. # Uncle Dick on Friday, July 20, 2001 - 12:30 am: Seven tells Kim that the Borg are not seductive. Funny, I could've sworn that the Borg Queen tried to seduce Data in Star Trek: First Contact. One could even venture to say that she tried to seduce Seven back into the collective in Dark Frontier. Captain Obvious on Thursday, January 30, 2003 - 9:34 am: While Seven's memories of the Collective are extensive, they're not complete, and it's unlikely she would have intimate knowledge of the Queen, especially if the Queen didn't want her to retain a specific piece of knowledge. And besides, Dark Frontier wasn't until the 5th season. This episode was in the 4th. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager